


The Wizard's Cat

by Sarah_248



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, I think so?, I'm surprised that people read this, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_248/pseuds/Sarah_248
Summary: Au: NatecchiTran: SaSummary: Grindelwald đã bị bắt và giờ cả MACUSA đang huy động toàn lực lượng để tìm kiếm Percival Graves thật, người đang mất tích kể từ khi bị tên phù thủy hắc ám thế chỗ. Trong lúc đó, Newt không hề rời New York và giúp đỡ cuộc tìm kiếm. Một con mèo đen quanh quẩn trụ sở chính của MACUSA và nó bắt được sự hứng thú của Newt. Có gì đó bảo với cậu đằng sau ánh mắt tinh anh đó còn rất nhiều điều nữa.Có fanart đi chung nha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tran's note:   
> Fanart tớ không kèm trong này nha.  
> Tớ sẽ dẫn link gốc   
> Fanart ở chap 10 trong bản gốc á~
> 
> Lạy hồn, tớ ngâm giấm cái này từ hồi nào rồi thì tớ cũng thua :)))))  
> Mới được tới chap 3 thôi :)))))  
> Xin lỗi vì cái sự lười chảy nhớt này của tớ :)))))
> 
> Link gốc: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8694736/chapters/19935331

Hôm nay là một ngày mưa. Những đám mây đen xám xịt bao phủ cả bầu trời, làm cho khung cảnh trông u tối làm sao.

Newt bước qua những những con phố đông đúc của thành phố Newt York, hướng về trụ sở chính của MACUSA, với hy vọng sẽ nghe thấy một vài tin tốt hoặc ít nhất một vài dấu vết về vị trí hiện tại của Percival Graves- Người đàn ông đã mất tích sau khi bị tên phù thủy hắc ám Gellert Grindelwald sử dụng thân phận của mình với mục đích châm nguồn một cuộc chiến giữa phù thủy và muggles.

 

Tina vài lần hỏi cậu làm sao mà có thể nhìn xuyên qua được tấm mặt nạ đó. Ngay cả những người tin tưởng và làm việc với Graves cũng chẳng nhận ra được sự khác biệt nào cả. Newt thật lòng cũng không biết sao nữa, nhưng có một điều làm cậu khó chịu ngay từ đầu, ngay từ giây phút đầu cậu gặp tên Graves giả mạo và nói chuyện đàng hoàng trong phòng thẩm vấn đó.

 

Đó là cách mà cậu nghĩ. Nó hơi quá cực đoan cho một phù thủy và quan trọng hơn nữa đó còn chính là người đàn ông đáng ra phải bảo vệ thế giới ma thuật và phù thủy. Cậu không hề biết Graves thật là người như thế nào, nhưng có cái gì đó bảo cậu không có một cấp trên nào có trách nhiệm mà lại đi tử hình cấp dưới của mình mà không qua một cuộc điều tra đàng hoàng cả.

 

Cậu vẫn nhớ ánh mắt van xin của Tina nhìn hắn và cái nhìn lạnh lùng đáp trả của hắn, đó là điều hắn ta muốn giấu nhưng Newt đã thấy nó, cậu thấy tất cả và biết, chỉ biết thôi.

Ngọn lửa ngờ vực trong lòng cậu càng dâng lên bởi cái cách mà hắn đã cố lợi dụng Credence, một linh hồn tội nghiệp không cần gì khác ngoài việc nhận biết bản thân mình là ai. Tâm hồn của hắn đã thối nát đến mức nào rồi mới có thể sử dụng một đứa trẻ không có gì khác ngoài sự đau khổ mà em ấy đã chịu đựng trong cuộc sống này? Nó thật quá tàn độc. Con người mà đáng ra là cánh tay phải của bà bộ trưởng MACUSA, một phù thủy đầy kiêu hãnh, như những người khác đã miêu tả sau này, đáng lẽ không nên cư xử như vậy.

 

Vậy cho nên, Newt chỉ cố cho những người khác thất điều đó, cái tên kia, đang quỳ gối trước mặt họ không phải là Percival Graves thật, và oh, té ra là cậu đúng thật.

 

Nhưng mà giờ đây, khi mà tên phù thủy hắc ám kia đã bị giam giữ, câu hỏi chính được đặt ra, gặm nhắm tâm trí của tất cả mọi người ở MACUSA là: Percival Graves thật đang ở đâu? Có phải ngài ấy đã chết trong trận đấu với Grindelwald chăng? Có phải ngài ấy đã bị xóa bỏ hoàn toàn bởi không ai có thể tìm thấy cơ thể của ngài ấy chăng? Điều này là cho tất cả mọi người kiệt sức, và Tina còn thảm hơn những người khác.

 

Cô ấy cứ liên tục nói với cậu Graves là một người mà cô coi như một người hướng dẫn, con người mà cô thật lòng tôn trọng và mong muốn người ấy được an an toàn. Newt muốn làm cô ấy yên lòng, như một người bạn mà cậu đã làm, và còn tình nguyện giúp MACUSA kiếm Graves. Tina chấp nhận lời đề nghị của cậu một cách mừng rỡ và bây giờ, cậu đang sử dụng bất cứ kiến thức và nguồn thông tin mà cậu có được để giúp họ.

 

Bước chân qua hành lang, Newt được chào đón một cách yếu ớt bởi Tina. Cô ấy có những quầng thâm đen xì dưới đôi mắt mệt mỏi của cô. "Cậu ấy lại không ngủ đủ nữa hả ta?"

 

"Chào buổi sáng, Newt." Tina chào cậu khi họ đi vào thang máy.

"Chào buổi sáng nha." Cậu đáp xoay qua nhìn cô "Không có tin gì mới hả?"

Cô ấy lắc đầu và nâng cánh tay lên để day hai bên thái dương. Có vẻ như sự thiếu ngủ đang hành cô ấy một cách dã man.

Newt thở dài và họ bước vào thang máy, Tina nói chuyện với tên yêu tinh trong khi Newt đang đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của cậu. Kiếm được ngài Graves có phải là một điều có thể hay không? Sau khi một nửa số phù thủy của MACUSA đã lục tung và lần mò mọi ngóc ngách của New York theo đúng nghĩa đen và chẳng có thêm được manh mối nào cả ?

Họ bước ra khỏi thang máy và hướng về phía văn phòng của Tina. Họ tiến tới bàn của cô và cô ấy ngồi bịch xuống ghế mình, gầm lên trước sự ảnh hưởng.

"Đầu tớ đang đau kinh khủng, tớ còn chẳng thể suy nghĩ được cái quái gì nữa cả." Cô lầm bầm trong khi nhìn qua đám giấy tờ trên bàn một lượt, báo cáo từ những Thần Sáng khác.

Newt lấy một cái ghế và ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô " Ít nhất cậu phải đi ngủ một giấc đi. Tớ hiểu cậu đang lo lắng đến chừng nào, nhưng việc cậu ngất đi bởi mệt mỏi sẽ không tốt tẹo nào đâu. "

"Tớ ước là tớ có thể, Newt. Nhưng mỗi khi tớ nghĩ rằng ngài ấy đang ở đâu đó một mình và chắc chắn đang gặp rắc rối, tớ chỉ không thể." Tina dựa lưng vào ghế và nhìn Newt "Tớ ngưỡng mộ ngài ấy, Newt ạ. Ngài ấy đã giúp đỡ tớ rất nhiều lần, và tớ là chính tớ như bây giờ cũng là nhờ ngài ấy đã dẫn dắt."

Newt cựa quậy trên chiếc ghế của mình và mỉm cười với cô "Yeah, tớ biết. Cậu đã kể với tớ rất nhiều lần rồi." Cậu đặt một tay lên vai cô với ý cố để làm cô dịu xuống " Và đó là lí do sao tớ ở đây. Chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy ngài ấy mà."

Tina đặt tay cô lên tay cậu và siết chặt nó "Cám ơn cậu, Newt. Cậu là một người tốt."

Newt đỏ mặt và gãi gãi đằng sau cổ mình "Không cần phải cám ơn tớ đâu. Ít nhất là đến khi chúng ta tìm thấy ngài ta."

Tina cố gặng ra một nụ cười cho cậu và đứng dậy khi một người đồng nghiệp tiến về phía họ.

"Cái gì đây?" Cô ấy hỏi người đàn ông.

Anh ta đưa cho cô một số giấy tờ "Đây là bản báo cáo về buổi thẩm vấn của Grindelwald, Goldstein. Mặc dù bọn này chả thu thêm được thông tin gì hữu ích cả." Anh ta nói và thở dài trong khi Tina nhìn sơ qua một lượt đám đó, đọc và hy vọng ít nhất sẽ có cái gì đó giúp họ tìm thấy Graves.

Đôi lông mày của cô nhíu lại vì thắc mắc "Tại sao khi họ hỏi hắn Graves đang ở đâu, hắn ta chỉ kêu meo méo và cười như điên? Cái kiểu đùa bệnh hoạn gì đây?"

Anh chàng nhún vai "Chắc hẳn hắn ta chỉ đang mỉa bọn mình thôi. Chứ cô mong chờ cái gì từ tên Grindelwald này hả, Goldstein? Đầu óc của tên này không phải là thứ gì mà một phù thủy bình thường có thể hiểu được đâu."

"Yeah, chắc là anh đúng." Tina đặt xấp giấy xuống và gật một cái yếu ớt với anh ta "Cám ơn nha."

Anh ấy đi khỏi văn và hai người vẫn ngồi đó, suy nghĩ và dò xét khắp những bản báo cáo khác. Điều đó thật vô dụng như Newt đã thấy. Họ cần ít nhất một thứ gì đó, hoặc Tina sẽ không chịu bình tĩnh đến khi cô ấy ngã sấp mặt xuống một ngày nào đó luôn.

"Kêu meo méo và cười như điên à...." Newt nhớ lại lời của Tina. Nó là một cách mỉa mai lạ lùng ngay cả đối với người như Grindelwlad đi chăng nữa. Nhưng tại sao hắn ta lại làm thế? Newt cũng chả biết nốt.

Hàng giờ trôi qua trong lúc họ liên tục nhận được hàng tá các bản báo cáo khác nhau từ những Thần Sáng bước ra khỏi căn phòng, tìm kiếm. Các vị trí chưa được kiểm tra và không có dấu vết của ngài Graves ngày càng ít đi và phạm vi thì thu hẹp lại.

Tina duỗi người ra và bụng cô bắt đầu báo hiệu cồn cào. Newt cười cười và cô đập vai cậu một phát. "Im đê, tớ không nhớ lần cuối tớ ăn là khi nào nữa."

Newt ngắm cô một hồi mà không nói gì cả, rồi tóm lấy tay cô và đứng dậy. "Đi thôi, đi ăn trưa lẹ rồi về. Mấy bản báo cáo không chạy đi đâu được mà lo."

Cô cố cãi lại, nhưng khi mà bụng cô kêu lên một lần nữa thì mấy cái ý nghĩ kia đã biến đi đâu luôn rồi.

"Okay, nhưng mà chúng ta sẽ quay lại liền nha."

"Chắc luôn." Newt đáp và họ đi cuống căn tin.

Sau một bữa trưa nhanh chóng váng, Tina xử gần bốn tô súp, họ trở về văn phòng.

"Có thêm hai bản báo cáo kìa." Tina nói và đưa cho Newt một trong hai bản. Nhận lấy và bắt đầu đọc nó, Tina cũng làm như vậy với bản kia.

Cả hai cùng thở ra một cách tức tối khi họ đọc xong.

"Tìm được gì không?" Newt hỏi.

"Không, còn cậu?" Tina trả lời.

"Không luôn."

"Tớ đoán có ngồi lì ở đây cũng chả giúp được ai đâu, tớ sắp hết chịu nổi rồi." Tina nói qua hàm răng nghiến chặt trong khi những khớp tay trở nên trắng bệch bởi lực nắm của cô tác động lên tờ giấy.

Newt nhìn cô. "Không," Cậu lắc đầu "Cậu sẽ không đi đâu hết, về nhà và nghỉ ngơi đi."

Cô muốn cãi lại nhưng Newt giơ tay lên để làm cô yên lặng "Thay vào đó tớ sẽ đi. Cậu tin tớ mà, đúng chứ?"

Tina cắn môi "Yeah, tớ tin cậu mà, Newt."

"Tốt. Vậy tớ sẽ ra vị trí tiếp theo. " Cậu mỉm cười và nhắc nhở "Còn cậu sẽ về nhà và nghỉ ngơi, nhé?"

Cô gật đầu và một nụ cười mệt mỏi hiên lên trên đôi môi cô "Chắc rồi, cám ơn cậu nhé."

Và với việc đó, Newt thấy bản thân đang đứng bên trong thang máy, hướng về phía hành lang. Cậu bước ra khỏi toàn nhà và rẽ trái, vào một con hẻm nhỏ để độn thổ đi, nhưng có cái gì đó lướt qua trước mắt cậu và cậu bước lùi về phía sau.

Cố để lấy lại thăng bằng, cậu để ý nó đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu. Và nó ở đây, cậu đang nói tới một con mèo đen với một đôi mắt sáng choang màu vàng.

"Đẹp quá......" Newt thì thầm dưới hơi thở của mình.

Đôi tai của con mèo nhểnh lên và nó tiến lại gần cậu hơn. Newt ngồi xổm xuống và cố xoa đầu nó, nhưng còn mèo tránh tay cậu.

 

"Chảnh quá ha?" Newt cười "Đây chỉ là một con mèo bình thường thôi nhỉ. Không có gì huyền bí gì về nó cả." Newt nghĩ và há mồm khi con mèo đá chân mình bằng móng của nó.

"Mày đang làm gì vậy? Dừng lại đi." Newt la con mèo khi nó không chịu ngừng lại "Đến đây nào." Newt thì thầm một cách nhỏ nhẹ và tóm lấy con mèo, ôm nó tới gần ngực cậu hơn. Lông nó bị ướt và nó đang run rẩy.

"Vậy, mày đang bị lạnh hả?" Newt nói và mở cái áo khoác của mình ra và phủ nó lên con vật đang run rẩy ở dưới. Cậu cảm thấy con mèo đang đẩy mình qua một bên bằng móng của nó, nhưng nó đang yếu xìu. Nó chắc hẳn không chỉ lạnh, mà còn mệt mỏi nữa.

"Vậy để tao kiểm tra mày trước đã, rồi tao sẽ tắm và sưởi ấm cho mày nhé. Đợi một chút nha, bé bự." Newt mỉm cười với con mèo và độn thổ đến địa điểm mà Tina nói cậu kiểm tra.

Những Thần Sáng đã đến nơi trước rồi, nên cậu chỉ đi xung quanh để hỏi thêm thông tin từ họ. Từng người trong số họ lắc đầu, điều này có nghĩa chỉ có thể là một chuyện: Cũng thể không tìm được Percival Graves ở đây.

Newt coi như đã xong một ngày và quay về căn hộ mà cậu đang thuê, nó tọa lạc cách trụ sở chính của MACUSA ba dãy nhà. Khi cậu nhìn xuống con mèo mà cậu mới tìm được, cười một cách thích thú. Nó đang ngủ ngon lành trên ngực cậu.

"Thôi nào. Dậy thôi, Percy." Newt nói và mắt cậu trợn to. Cậu đã đặt cho nó một cái tên luôn rồi hả trời? Và tại sao lại là Percy trong tất cả những cái tên mà cậu có thể nghĩ ra cơ chứ? 

"Quái thật. Nhưng cậu nghĩ chẳng còn cái tên nào hợp hơn nữa..... Chắc hẳn chỉ do đọc báo cáo có tên ngài Graves nhiều quá thôi mà." Newt thở dài.

Con mèo tỉnh dậy, nhảy khỏi tay cậu và liếm lông. Đôi mắt vàng hoe đó chạm đôi mắt hạt dẻ của cậu và môi Newt cong lên tạo thành một nụ cười nhẹ.

"Vậy, Percy nè, chúng ta đi tắm thôi ha?"


	2. Chapter 2

Đôi tai của con mèo nhểnh lên và mắt chớp chớp trước người đàn ông đang mỉm người ngay trước mặt nó. Percy làm cái mặt kiểu như nó đếch phải là cái người mà mà Newt đang nói chuyện với. Vậy nên, khi cậu phù thủy cởi áo khoác của mình ra và đi vào phòng tắm, mở vòi nước để đổ đầy bồn tắm, con mèo đi theo cậu một cách tò mò.

Rồi Newt xắn tay áo mình lên và túm con mèo đang im ru kia lại, đặt nó vào trong cái bồn tắm đầy nước. Phản ứng của nó không hề giống như Newt mong đợi tẹo nào. Percy vẫn im lặng, đôi mắt vàng hoe vẫn nhìn mặt cậu phù thủy chằm chằm một cách chán nản trong khi cậu chà lông nó với xà phòng. Sau một hồi tắm rửa xong xuôi, Percy được bọc trong một cái khăn tắm. Newt mỉm cười với cục bông mềm mềm trong tay cậu và cười lớn khi phát hiện ra cái nét đơ đơ trên mặt của Percy. Nó chỉ đơn giản là hài chết đi được.

"Cậu bé ngoan. Tao tưởng là mèo phải ghét nước lắm chứ, nhưng tao đoán mày là trường hợp đặc biệt vậy." Newt ầm ừ và lau khô con mèo, sử dụng cùng một cái khăn đó. Ngạc nhiên hơn nữa, nó không hề cào cấu, cấu xé cậu dù chỉ một lần. Trông như nó thật sự thích tắm táp vậy.

Khi mà Newt lau khô nó xong, Percy nhảy ra và nhảy lên giường, cuộn tròn thành một cục bông. Newt nhìn với vẻ thích thú, dựa người vào thành cửa.

"Mày có đói không hả, Percy?" Newt hỏi khi ngồi xuống cạnh con mèo. Newt có thể thề rằng Percy đã mở một con mắt, nhìn cậu và gật đầu. Có một cái gì đó rất lạ, bởi nó không phải là một sinh vật huyền bí. Con mèo không nên hiểu được cậu vừa nói cái qué gì. Newt lắc đầu. Chắc cậu chỉ đang hoang tưởng thôi.

Cậu đứng dậy và đi tới bếp và kiếm thử coi cậu có cái gì cho con mèo ăn không. Cậu mở cái tủ lạnh nhỏ và ngó vào trong. Có sữa nè. Có xúc xích nè. Có phô mai nè. Newt lôi hết mấy cái đó ra và đặt lên bàn, có tiếng động lớn trong phòng ngủ của cậu, nơi mà có cả con mèo và cái vali. Con mèo. Cái vali.

"Ôi má ơi!" Newt rít lên và chạy vào phòng bằng tốc độ ánh sáng.

Có lẽ cái thứ lạc loài nhất là con bowtruckle trên đầu Percy..... hoặc có lẽ là con niffler dưới móng Percy.

Và Newt đóng cái vali lại! Và còn cột cả một cái dây chết tiệt xong quanh nó. Newt không biết nên làm cái qué gì trước cả: Gỡ con bowtruckle khỏi cổ Percy, hay lôi con niffler từ dưới con mèo ra. Có một điều mà Newt biết chắc. Percy không hề giống những con mèo khác, có lẽ thật sự có cái gì đó huyền bí gì về con mèo này.

Newt bước vào tòa nhà của MACUSA với Percy lon ton đi theo. Cậu không thể để con mèo - con mèo này - một một mình với cái vali, và cậu kiểu như bị cấm bưng cái vali của mình vào trụ sở chính của MACUSA, trừ khi cậu muốn nó bị lấy đi khỏi cậu. Bà chủ tịch đã đủ tốt khi để cậu với sinh vật của cậu trong yên bình, miễn là cậu không gây bất cứ rắc rối nào và giữ tất cả tránh xa khỏi tổ chức. Vậy nên, Newt sẽ không chơi liều mà không có lí do chính đáng.

Newt ngó xung quanh một tí, nhưng không ngó thấy Tina ở đâu cả. Chắc là cô ấy đang ở trong văn phòng của cổ, nhưng mà đi tới đó mà không có cô sẽ là một vấn đề đấy. Newt nghĩ ít nhất mình cũng phải thử ha. Có lẽ con yêu tinh sẽ cho phép cậu.

Đi và thang máy, Newt lắp ba lắp bắp khi cậu nói tầng mà cậu cần lên. Con yêu tinh nhìn cậu và con mèo. Newt cười một cách vụng về và con yêu tinh thở dài, nhấn nút. Cửa đóng và thang máy bắt đầu đi lên.

"Vậy, đây là một trong những sinh vật mới của cậu hả, cậu Scamander?" Con yêu tinh hỏi, liếc nhìn cục lông đen dưới chân cậu phù thủy.

"Ồ, không-" Newt bắt đầu giải thích, nhưng cậu bị một cái đấm-móng (paw-punch :?) ở chân. Percy quay lại và phát ra tiếng khó chịu, trước khi nhảy tót lên đầu của con yêu tinh với ý định cào cho tên đó một phát.

Cửa thang máy mở ra và Newt lôi thành công con mèo khỏi một con yêu tinh đang cáu gắt.

"Giữ kĩ đám sinh vật của cậu đi, làm ơn!" tiếng hét vọng ra khi cánh cửa đóng lại đằng sau lưng họ.

Newt cầm Percy lên và nhìn vào mắt nó.

"Đừng bao giờ làm trò đó nữa nha." Và rồi cậu cười "Ngay cả khi ông ấy nhìn không giống một người tốt, ông ấy là người giúp chúng ta và để cả hai vào." Rồi cậu nhắm mắt lại và áp trán cậu với tránh Percy lại, cảm giác như con mèo cứng lại trong cái nắm của cậu. "Mày đáng yêu lắm, ngay cả khi mày như thế." Newt thầm thì và rút lại, thay đổi dáng của con vật đang bị hoang mang cực độ kia, để cậu giữ nó ngang ngực mình mình và hướng bước đến văn phòng của Tina.

Percy vẫn nhìn lên cậu và cậu vẫn liếc nhìn con mèo qua từng phút, cùng với nụ cười nhẹ của cậu. Nhưng Percy vẫn đờ ra trong tay cậu và Newt vẫn thật sự tự hỏi tại sao.

Cậu gõ cửa và đi vào văn phòng của cô bạn. Ở đó có cả Tina và Queenie và cả hai đang tranh cãi có dữ dội, chỉ có cái chính là Queenie đang la cô chị của mình.

Queenie quay lại và mỉm cười "Chào, Newt!" Cô chào và vẫy tay với con mèo một cách vụng về "Chào Percy! Percy?" cô bối rối nhìn Newt và Tina cũng cũng vậy.

"Well, đừng có hỏi." Newt nói và đảo mắt "Và đừng có đọc ý nghĩ của tớ nữa mà, làm ơn đó."

"Cậu biết đó là điều tớ không thể điều khiển được mà." Queenie cãi, cúi mặt xuống hối lỗi.

Newt thở dài và lắc đầu. Cậu nhìn Queenie "Vậy, hôm qua Tina đã nghỉ ngơi đàng hoàng chưa?"

Cô nhếch môi "Đương nhiên rồi."

"Và cậu đã thuyết phục cổ về nhà sớm hơn chưa?"

"Tớ đang tiến hành khi mà cậu tới, nhưng yep, tớ nghĩ là chị ấy đã hiểu ý tớ rồi."

Newt tiến về phía Queenie và điều mà Tina đếch mong chờ tới nhất xảy ra. Hai con người đó chỉ đơn giản đập cmn tay ngay trước mặt cô như thể cố không phải là cái người mà họ đang nói tới và là một nhiệm vụ của Queenie.

"Ngưng hành động như hai người thân nhau lắm đi, chả hợp với đứa nào cả. Nhìn đê, đến con mèo còn thấy khó chịu nữa mìa." Tina nói, chỉ về phía con mèo.

"Được rồi, được rồi." Newt cười.

Trước khi cậu định mở miệng mình ra hỏi, Queenie đập cậu một phát. (Queenie beat him to it.)

"Không có gì mới về ngài Graves cả, Newt ạ." Rồi cô cắn môi mình "Oops, xin lỗi nha. Tớ tốt hơn nên đi ngay bây giờ." Queenie nói và đi ngang qua Newt, tới cánh cửa. Quay người lại, cô mỉm cười "Và cả hai đứa trông rất đáng yêu. Cô phù thủy và con mèo đen của cô ấy - Ý tớ là, cậu phù thủy và con mèo đen của cậu ấy." Cô cười lớn và đóng cánh cửa đằng sau lại.

Newt thở dài và ngồi xuống cái ghế ở gần đó. Percy nhảy lên đùi cậu và cho cậu một cái nhìn nghiêm nghị.

"Và giờ cậu, có muốn giải thích cậu kiếm được con mèo này ở đâu với tại sao cậu lại bưng nó vòng vòng MACUSA không vậy?"

"Oh, tớ xinn lỗi. Tớ có phá luật nào khi mang nó với tớ không vậy." Cậu hỏi, với vẽ lo lắng rõ ràng.

"Không, cậu không có phá luật nào hết. Tớ chỉ tò mò thôi?" Đôi mày của cô nhướng lên với câu hỏi đó.

"Tớ kiếm được nó hôm qua, và không hiểu sao, nhưng tớ không thể đển nó một mình được." Newt nói, mặt hơi đỏ lên khi mà Percy nhìn vào mắt cậu. Cậu hướng sự chú ý của mình về lại Tina. "Đừng để ý đến nó. Nó sẽ không gây bất cứ rắc rối nào đâu nhỉ, đúng chứ." Newt cúi xuống cười và vỗ đầu Percy. Tay cậu hơi đờ ra khi cậu nhận ra một điều. Percy đã cho phép cậu xoa nó lần đầu tiên.

Điều đó làm cậu cảm thấy vui và cậu chẳng biết thể hiện nó như thế nào. Vậy nên, cậu tóm lấy Percy và đúng nghĩa đen dụi vào con mèo, điều làm con mèo đơ lại, nhưng rồi Newt cảm thấy dễ chịu và không gì làm cậu cảm thấy vui hơn vào lúc này.

Tina ho bên cậu "Vậy, tốt hơn chúng ta nên bắt đầu trước khi cậu hành hung con mèo một cách hoàn toàn nhé?"

"Uhmm, yeah, chắc rồi. Xin lỗi nha." Newt ngổi thắng thớm dậy và bỏ con mèo ra. Cậu có thể thề là cậu nghe thấy một tiếng thở dài nhỏ phát ra từ phía nó, nhưng cậu bơ nó đi, chắc là cậu chỉ nghe nhầm thôi nhỉ?

Họ vừa mới về đến nhà và Newt oải lắm rồi. Cậu lết vào phòng ngủ và mở cái vali ra. Cậu quải cho ăn và chăm sóc đám sinh vật của mình, điều mà làm cậu có thêm việc để làm, nhưng cậu mừng là mình đã làm điều đó. Khi mà cậu xong việc, cậu bò lên lại, nhưng có nụ cười thỏa mãn trên môi cậu.

Percy đang ngủ trên giường, cuộn tròn thành một quả bóng như mọi khi, và Newt quyết định rằng mình nên tắm một bữa tử tế sau một ngày mệt mỏi. Cậu nhón chân đi vào phòng tắm và lột đồ mình xuống trong khi bồn đang được đổ đầy với nước nóng. Cậu nhìn vào hình phản chiếu trên chiếc gương treo trên tường của mình.

Đôi mắt của cậu đi từ ngực xuống phần bụng của mình. Da cậu trắng mà mịn, nhưng được bao phủ bởi sẹo, từ nhỏ đến lớn, từ sẹo lồi đến những cái nhìn như là một vết cào đơn giản. Đôi mắt di chuyển qua bên cạnh và thấy một cặp mắt vàng hoe đang nhìn mình từ phía sau. Cậu hơi giật mình và quay đầu lại để nhìn con mèo.

"Percy? Gì vậy? Muốn vào chung không hả?" cậu nhếch môi một cách thích thú.

Con mèo tiếp tục đục thêm vài cái lỗ lên người cậu và cậu cảm thấy xấu hổ bằng một cách nào đó? Nó hơi chuyển người từ vị trí của mình. Rồi Percy chỉ quay lại và đi luôn. Newt đứng đó một hồi và rồi phá lên cười. Cậu vừa cảm thấy xấu hổ vì bị một con mèo nhìn thấy ở trần hả trời? Chuyện này quái lắm rồi đó nha.

Tina chạy qua lối vào mà mém nữa làm cái cửa văng luôn.

Người lương y hơi lưỡng lự và ném cho cô một cái nhìn trách cứ.

"Tôi nghe người ra mới tìm thấy ngài ấy!" Tina nói qua những tiếng thở gấp, và khi người phụ nữ chỉ nhìn cô với vẻ khó hiểu, cô nói thêm "Percival Graves!"


	3. Chapter 3

Newt cảm giác như thể mình đan chìm dưới nước và thời gian càng trôi qua, cậu càng bị kéo xuống sâu hơn nữa. Nó không hề nghẹt thở tẹo nào cả. Bằng cách nào đó nó cảm thấy yên bình hơn, như thể cậu chỉ có một mình trong lòng đại dương sâu thẳm này.

Hoàn toàn yên lặng và tĩnh lặng, chẳng có chút ánh sáng cũng như hơi ấm nào, chỉ có cái giá lạnh của dòng nước đang bao vây cậu từ tứ phía. Dẫu vậy cậu chẳng hề sợ hãi, đó là một điều ì đó mà cậu đã quá quen rồi.

Cậu bị đánh thức bới một giọng nói lạ lẫm và hơi ấm quanh vùng bụng của cậu. Khi cậu mở mắt ra, giọng nói im bặt và não bộ của cậu nhất quyết không chịu nhớ lại âm điệu của giọng nói ấy hay nó đang cố nói điều gì. Mặc dù vậy, cậu vẫn cảm thấy một cảm giác kì lạ trên vùng bụng của mình. Tay cậu lần mò xuống dưới cái mền và mắt cậu mở lớn hơn một chút, trước khi nó trở nên lấp la lấp lánh với sự vui sướng.

Bên dưới lớp bao phủ nặng nề, trên tấm da trần của cậu là một Percy đang nằm ườn ra, dụi dụi vào người cậu nhằm mong tìm thấy một chút hơi ấm. Newt mỉm cười thật hiền với con mèo đang ngủ, từng ngón tay của cậu vuốt ve bộ lông mềm của con mèo một cách nhẹ nhàng.

Cậu không thể tin được rằng con mèo mà cậu chỉ vừa tìm được mấy ngày trước có thể làm cậu cảm thấy vui vẻ đến như vậy. Có cái gì đó về con mèo này thậy sự huyền bí và Newt thấy tò mò để tìm ra điều đó một cách chuẩn xác.

Cậu tiếp tục xoa đầu Percy và con mèo nhích nhẹ người của nó, đôi mắt vàng hoe mở banh ra và cái biểu cảm thì hài méo chịu được. Những ai mà nghĩ động vật không thể biểu hiện cảm xúc thì hoàn toàn sai rồi, bởi con mèo đang có một biểu hiện hoàn toàn bất cmn ngờ mà Newt hoàn toàn có thể tưởng tượng được có trên khuôn mặt của một con người. Nhìn như kiểu Percy đang hoảng loạn về chính hành động của nó vậy. Có lẽ nó đã bò dưới chăn Newt theo bản năng chăng? Trong phòng này không hẳn là nóng lắm đâu.

Nhưng mà sao đi chăng nữa, trước khi Percy có thể cong đuôi chạy mất - bởi đó chính xác là điều mà con mèo định làm - nó bị kéo sát vào ngực Newt, một cái ôm chặt, khi mà cậu phù thủy thì thầm với nó, như thể con mèo thể hiểu được cạu đang nói gì vậy "Shhhhhh, ổn rồi, ở lại đây đi. Ở đây lạnh lắm khi không có mày đó." Newt nhìn xuống nhìn vào trong đôi mắt của con mèo và đặt cằm mình lên đầu Percy, tay cậu giữ con mèo lại gần.

Newt trở lại giấc ngủ rất nhanh, nhưng bây giờ cậu không phải đang ở một vực thẳm như như mọi khi, nơi mà tối tăm và lạnh lẽo. Ánh nắng sưởi ấm đôi gò má cậu và cậu nhìn lên bầu trời xanh trong vắt kia. Bên dưới những ngón tay của mình cậu cảm nhận được thảm cỏ xanh ngắt, mùi hương của những loài cây khác nhau nhảy múa trong không khí và tiếng chim hót líu lo như tiếng nhạc với cậu. Cậu mỉm cười lớn, khóe mắt của cậu nhăn lại. Giọng nói kêu gọi cậu lần trước lần này thì rõ ràng hơn và cậu còn thấy cả khuôn mặt của người đàn ông đang nói nữa.

Đôi mựt hạt dẻ mở lớn khi mà óc cậu trở nên hoảng loạn.

"Newt." Người đó nói, bước gần đến cậu hơn.

"Ngài...... Graves?" Newt nói và mở đôi mắt của mình lần thứ hai trong đêm, thở mạnh khi nghĩ đến cục lông đang ở gần cậu.

Chuyện qué gì vừa xảy ra vậy hả trời......

Tina giẫm chân huỳnh huỵch sau khi cô bị đúng theo nghĩa đen vác ra khỏi phòng bệnh viện bởi đám bảo vệ vì cô chửi bới đám bác sĩ ở trong đó. Cô cáu lên, khoanh hai tay mình lại trước ngực cô, nhớ lại cuộc bàn luận cô vừa có với vị lương y kia vài phút trước.

Họ tìm thấy Graves ở nhà khi của và tổ chức dở hơi nào đó, không còn ý thức và bị đánh bầm dập thê thảm đến nỗi họ mém không nhận ra ngài ấy. Cô dằn moi của mình trong sự thất vọng khi nhớ về hình ảnh của ngài Graves nằm đó bất động, những vết cắt và thâm tím ở khắp những nơi có thể thấy được trên cơ thể mình. Nó xé tim cô ra làm trăm ảnh. Cô cảm thấy tức giận và bất lực đến vô cùng vào khoảng khắc đó, đến nỗi cô còn chẳng nhận ra môi mình đã bắt đầu chảy máu. Cô chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mình vô dụng hơn trong cả cuộc đời củ a mình.

Nhưng sau khi nghe vị lương y kia giải thích chính xác chuyện gì đã xảy ra với người hướng dẫn của của cô - người bạn của cô, Percival Graves, cô đang cực kì muốn giết một ai đó - đúng hơn là một tên nào đó với họ Grindelwald.

"Ngài ấy đã chịu quá nhiều thương tổn vật lí, cô có thể thấy điều đó qua tình trạng cơ thể của ngài ấy hiện tại." người đàn ông già nói, chỉnh lại cái mắt kính của mình " Nhưng...." ông ấy ngưng lại và nhìn xung quanh mình, như thể ông sự một ai đó có thể nghe thấy câu chuyện của họ. Tina nhướng một bên mày của mình lên, kêu ông tiếp tục "Nhưng tổn hại này không không phải là điều đang quan tâm nhất mà ngài Graves phải chịu đựng." Rồi, nó khá là vui đấy.

"Ông đang nói về tổn hại gì vậy, lương y?" Tina hỏi, giọng cô hơi cao lên một tẹo, bởi sự thiếu kiên nhẫn. Nếu mà ông đang định nói cái gì đó, thì cứ nói mẹ nó ra đi.

"Cô thấy đấy, cô Goldstein, đây là pháp thuật hắc ám.... hắn đã dùng một số lời nguyền chết tiện lên ngài Graves." Mắt của ông ấy sáng lên sao cặp mát kính đó khi mà giọng thì hạ xuống. " Đó là pháp thuật linh hồn."

Tina cau mày lại. " Pháp thuật linh hồn? Tôi tưởng đó chỉ là những câu chuyện từ ngày xưa đối với chúng ta thôi mà, học sinh ở Ilvermorny-"

"Không, nó thật sự có tồn t ại. Và thực hiện nó bị ngăn cấm bởi tất cả những bộ luật pháp thuật trên toàn thế gới." Vị lương y già nói, vẻ mặt càng lúc càng tối đi. " Nhưng không phải chúng ta đang nói về Grindelwald sao, vậy nên sao ta phải ngạc nhiên nhỉ?" ông ấy cười nhẹ với chả có vẻ gì là hài hước cả và nó làm Tina khùng lên.

"Vậy nên, nó có nghĩa là sao chứ? Chính xác là hắn đã làm gì với ngài Graves cơ chứ?" 

Người đàn ông nhìn vào mắt của cô, mặt ông xịu xuống "Hắn...." ông nuốt xuống và tiếp tục, cố để vẫn tỏ ra chuyên ngiệp "Linh hồn của ngài ta bị lôi ra khỏi cơ thể của mình, cô Goldstein ạ."

Mắt Tina mở banh ra và tất cả những gì vị lương y già ấy có thể thấy đó là những nỗi đau đớn đến vô cùng.

"Nh-Nhưng mà ngài ấy vẫ còn sống mà........" Hai vai cô trở nên run rẩy khi mà cô cố bình tĩnh lại, cố để cái đầu của mình hoạt động lại bình thường, nhưng mà một điều đơn giản đó là cô không thể làm thế "Ngài ấy còn đang sống! Ngài ấy còn đang thở ! Tôi thấy được điều đó!" Và giờ thỉ cô đang thét lên với người đàn ông đang đứng trước mặt mình.

Ông ta nhăn mặt "Cô nên bình tĩnh lại, thưa cô Goldstein."

"Bình cmn tĩnh lại hả? Thật ra ý ông là cái hồn của bạn tôi đã biến, là ngài ấy đang sống như một cái xác trống trơn, và tôi nên bình cmn tĩnh lại?"

"Vâng, cô phải." Vị lương y già nhìn cô một cách nghiêm nghị.

Bỗng nhiên cô cảm thấy thật mệt mỏi, mệt mỏi vì tất cả mọi thứ. Cô hét lại mấy từ mà cô không hề muốn nhớ lại tẹo nào và rồi bị lôi ra một cách ép buộc bởi một cậu trai trẻ trước khi cô có cơ hội đập cho ông già kia một trận.

Bây giờ, sau khi đầu cô đã thông thoáng hơn một chút, cô cảm thấy tội lỗi vô cùng về hành động của mình. Cô không nền làm như thế, đó không phải là những gì mà ngài Graves đã dạy cô đâu.

Cô thấy ngực mình thắt lại. Có cơ hội nào để mang ông sếp của cô về hay không? Cô nên đi xin lỗi vị lương y đó thì hay hơn, bởi đó là việc cô nên làm, cô sẽ chẳng suy nghĩ lại về điều đó đâu. Và cô chắc là em gái của mình và Newt sẽ vui vẻ mà giúp. Họ chỉ cần một hy vọng nhở nhoi thôi, chỉ một tia hy vọng thôi cũng được.

 

Lần đầu tiên trong ngày hôm đó, Newt cảm thấy lạ lùng về sự hiện diện của Percy. Như thể con mèo đang nhìn cậu và chỉ nhìn cậu chằm chằm suốt cả buổi thôi á. Không phải là nó làm Newt cảm thấy kho chịu, nó là cậu cảm thấy tò mò thì đúng hơn khi mà Percy đang cố theo dõi nhất cử nhất động của của qua dôi mắt vàng hoe sắc lẻm kia.

Thêm với cái giấc mơ lạ lùng tối hôm qua nữa..... Cậu không thể tin tưởng vào trí tưởng tượng của mình, bởi đứng đó là Percival Graves, nhìn vào mắt cậu và gọi tên cậu. Giọng nói đó gọi tên cậu nghe thật dẽ chịu và nhìn cái cách mà đôi môi của Graves di chuyển khi phát âm nó. Oh, và nhìn tâm tình của ngài trông dịu dàng làm sao khi Newt quan sát. Bởi Grindelwals chưa bao giờ làm kiểu mặt như vậy khi giả làm Graves, với Newt đó là một cái gì đó rất mới mẻ và đáng mến.

Đám suy nghĩ đang rồng rắn lên mây của cậu bị gián đoạn bởi một tiếng gõ lớn trên cánh cửa của căn hộ cậu. Newt bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ, đi và cửa trước và mở nó.

Tina giương đôi mắt nhìn cậu với vẻ cầu xin và Newt ôm lấy vai cô mà không cần suy nghĩ. Cậu không hề biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra và cậu dám cá là cô đang rất cần sự an ủi. Tay cậu xoa nhẹ mái đầu của cô và cuối cùng cô cũng giải tỏa được mớ cảm xúc đang nghẹt lại trong người, nước mặt chảy dài xuống đôi gò má lạnh của cô.

"N-Newt..." Cô thì thầm cùng những cơn nấc, và cậu lầm rầm những câu nói nhẹ nhàng, tay vẫn đặt trên dầu cô khi mà cô tiếp tục "Bọn họ tìm thấy ngài ấy rồi, Newt."

Nghe có vẻ thì là một tin tốt, nhưng mà cái cách mà Tina phản ứng với nó nói với cậu đó không hẳn là tốt.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Newt hỏi cô, sử dụng giọng nhẹ nhàng, như thể cô là một đứa trẻ.

"Loạn hết cả rồi, Newt..." Tina chửi và lau đi nước mắt trên má cô, cảm thấy đỡ hơn một chút. " Vị lương y nói cái gì đó về pháp thuật linh hồn." Newt trở nên căng thẳng, nhưng Tina không để ý thấy sự thay đổi đột ngột của Newt và tiếp tục, giọng cô hơi run rẩy "Họ nói linh hồn của ngài ấy đã bị kéo ra khỏi cơ thể của mình và có khả năng là gần như nó sẽ còn tồn tại....   
Nếu như tên khốn chết tiệt kia chưa phá hủy nó hoàn toàn."

Newt nuốt nước bọt và nhìn xuống chân khi cảm thấy có cái gì đó đang đụng chân họ. Percy đặt móng mình lên bàn chân trần của cậu, nhìn cậu với một vẻ rất nghiêm trọng trong đôi mắt của nó. Newt thấy nhẹ hết cả người. Bây giờ Percy đang an ủi cậu. Cậu mỉm cười với con mèo và khi ánh mắt trở lại trên khuôn mặt của cô khi mà cô đang dụi mặt với hau mu bà tay.

"Chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy ngài ấy." Cậu đảm bảo với cô. "Chúng ta sẽ mang ngài ấy trở về."


	4. Chapter 4

Newt chìm vào một chiếc ghế trong văn phòng của Tina và dùng những ngón tay lạnh cóng của mình ôm lấy cốc trà mà cô đã để đó cho cậu, ngúp từng ngụm và nhìn con mèo trên đùi mình. Cậu không hề muốn mang Percy tới đó một lần nữa, nhưng con mèo vì một lí do nào nó đó không hề buông tha cái áo khoác của cậu, bám dính vào lưng cậu và cùng lúc đó kêu méo ngừng.   
Và giờ, cái con mèo đang được nói tới đang nằm ngủ ngon lành và trông cực kì thỏa mãn, làm cho Newt nở một nụ cười nhỏ trên mặt. Cậu biết rằng không có thời gian hay không gian cho sự hạnh phúc, nhất là không phải khi Graves đang trong tình trạng nguy kịch này.

Newt không biết rõ về con người Graves, cậu chỉ biết ngài ấy được kính trọng không chỉ bởi tất cả những người dưới trướng của mình. Cậu biết Graves rất nghiêm khắc, nhưng cũng là một người cực kì công bằng. Nếu mà thật lòng với bản thân mà nói thì, Newt sẽ rất vui lòng được gặp mặt và cũng có khi trở nên thân thiết với Graves.

Cậu chàng đầu đỏ thở dài, đặt lại chiếc cốc lên trên bàn và luồng những ngón tay của mình qua lớp lông của Percy. Với điều đó, con mèo hơi cựa quậy nhưng không hề tỉnh giấc, và có vẻ nó không hề hài lòng tẹo nào cả. Newt lại mỉm cười và ngưng làm phiền con vật nhỏ đang say giấc. Cậu cũng rất muốn được đánh một giấc, nhưng nó không ổn cho lắm, suy cho cùng trong lúc này.

Cậu không ngủ được mấy đêm rồi và tất cả là nhờ Graves. Đúng vậy, nghe được tin về tình trạng hiện tại của người đàn ông làm cậu buồn, nhưng không phải là điều khiến giấc ngủ rời xa cậu. Mà đó là bởi sự xuất hiện mổ cách liên tục của người đàn ông đó trong giấc mơ của Newt, làm cho nó ngày càng rõ nét hơn cả. Cơ bản mà nói thì, Newt có ngủ, bởi chắc chắn trăm phần trăm là cậu đang mơ, nhưng mà khi thức dậy vào sáng hôm sau, theo đúng nghĩa đen thì cơ thể cậu hoàn toàn kiệt sức. Cậu còn cố vật lộn để giữ được đôi mắt mở ra suốt buổi, và nó thật sự khá là phiền đối với cậu.

Thứ nhất, tại sao lại là cậu chứ không phải ai khác? Newt đã hỏi Tina, Queenie và cả chính Picquery rằng đã có ai ghé thăm những giấc mơ của họ hay không, nhưng mà chẳng có ai hiểu được chuyện gì đang xảy ra trong đầu cậu cả, bởi nó đếch phải là “ một vấn đề quan trọng ngay lúc này” như Tina đã nói. Well, cậu không hề nói tùm lum tùm la về chuyện đó chính là Graves, bởi có thể người ta sẽ hiểu sai nó và đó là điều cuối cùng mà Newt cần.

Thứ hai, tại sao nó lại ảnh hưởng tới Newt nhiều đến như vậy? Giống như việc họ làm chỉ là nói về những thứ vặt vẵn, đôi lúc là những thứ chả đáng quan trọng, rồi những lần khác chỉ là ngồi bên nhau ngắm nhìn sự tươi đẹp của thiên nhiên trước mắt họ, điều mà không lúc nào giống lúc nào cả. Nó chỉ quá thanh bình và dễ chịu, Newt có thể nói đó là những khoảng khắc đáng tận hưởng nhất của cậu. Nhưng mà nếu nó không dành cho cái sự kiệt sức đến ngay sau đó, nhưng mà nếu đó chẳng phải là một giấc mơ thông thường…..

Newt lắc đầu . Cậu tốt hơn nên nghĩ cách để giúp Graves, người mà đang nằm bất động trên giường bệnh, chứ không phải là có những giấc mơ quái dị về người đàn ông đó.

Percy tỉnh dậy và ngáp dài, nhảy khỏi đùi cậu và đi tới phía bên kia phòng chỗ cái bàn, trèo lên ghế của Tina. Nó trống trơn, bởi cô đang ở trong văn phòng của Picquery và đang cố gắn thuyết phục bà chủ tịch cho cô thẩm vấn Grindelwald một mình. Newt cầu là Picquery sẽ không đồng ý vụ đó, bởi có khả năng cao trong tình trạng hiện tại của cô thì sẽ xảy ra một vụ án mạng và không ai cần nó cả.

Với lại, cậu cũng dám cá là Grindelwald sẽ chẳng thốt ra một chữ dâu. Cái gì đã đổi thay từ lúc hắn ta bị thẩm vấn lần đầu? Chính xác, đếch có gì cả. Chẳng có một cái gì cả dù nhỏ nhất, sẽ làm hắn ta đổi ý và khai ra cái gì đó hữu ích.

Đầu cậu ngẩng phắt lên khi nghe thấy tiếng sột soạt trên bàn và đơ lại khi cậu thấy Percy đang ở trên đó. Chỉ khi mà cậu tính la con mèo vì phá đám giấy tờ đang được Tina làm trong mấy ngày qua- hầu hết là về pháp thuật linh hồn, cậu tin rằng đó là một cái gì đó tối mật trong đám đó- mắt cậu hạ trên móng của Percy, hay đúng hơn là chỗ nó đang chỉ vào.

Newt lấy tờ giấy dưới móng của con mèo ra và nhanh chóng lướt qua những gì được viết trên đó.

Nó là một bài báo cũ, đã được gần hai thế kỉ rồi và nó giải thích về việc làm thế nào để kéo linh hồn của một người ra khỏi cơ thể của người đó mà không gây ra cái chết. Như tờ báo đã nói, không hề có một phương thức nào để kéo một linh hồn một cách hoàn toàn cả - lần nào cũng vậy tất cả các cơ thể đều chết sau khi các phù thủy thí nghiệm thần chú đó – nhưng đó là điều có thể để tách linh hồn ra khi mà vẫn còn để lại một ích trong cơ thể, nó sẽ sống. Dù vậy, tùy vào phần được để lại trong cơ thể - nhiều hay ít – mà nó có thể hoặc không vận hành một cách bình thường.

Rõ ràng đây không phải là một bài đầy đủ, nhất là bởi một câu bị căt ngay chính giữa, nhưng sau khi Newt đọc sơ qua tất cả các giấy tờ trên bàn, cậu cũng không thể tìm thấy phần còn lại của bài báo đó. Cậu dằn môi mình trong hoảng loạn. Có thể nếu mà cậu có thể tìm thấy được phần thứ hai của nó, thì có thể có một cách giải thích làm thế nào để đưa linh hồn bị tách ra trở lại?

Cậu gầm lên và đóng mắt lại, chìm sâu hơn vào cái ghế. Và rồi cậu mở nó ra một cách đột ngột, như thể cậu vừa nhận ra một cái gì đó. Cậu trừng trừng con mèo ngay trước mắt cậu.

“Xí… Đợi một tẹo… Mày biết đọc hả? Không, đợi chút. Mày có thể hiểu tao đang nói cái quần gì, đúng không?” Newt hỏi, giọng bình tĩnh, nhưng sự ngạc nhiên khá là dễ nhận ra trong đó. Một cái gật nhẹ từ con mèo làm Newt cuống cuồng lên và nhào tới, tóm lấy Percy và gí sát mặt nó.

“Nhưng mà tao không hiểu được tại sao….. mày chắc chắn koong phải là một con đơn giản.” Newt nói, mà muốn tự vả mình một cái. Percy làm mặt kiểu cậu là một thằng ngu, nhưng mà chắc cậu ngu thật, khi mà cậu đã không quan sát kĩ nó sớm hơn.

Newt ngó nghiêng con mèo trong vòng một phút tròn, lần mò từng sự huyền diệu nhất của con mèo, từng sự kì lạ và quái dị, nhưng vị sinh vật huyền bí học trong tâm cậu đang hét lên “Nó là một con mèo bình cmn thường thôi.” Cậu thở dài và đặt Percy trở lại lên bàn.

“Tao ước gì mày có thể nói tiếng người…” Newt thì thầm bên dưới hơi thở của mình.

Tina đang cực kì loạn. Đúng nghĩa đen là cổ điên lên luôn rồi. Không chỉ không tìm được cái đếch gì hữu ích trong cả tuần rồi thì Picquery hoàn toàn từ chối việc để cô thẩm vấn Grindelwald.

“Cô hành động dựa trên cảm xúc của mình, cô Goldstein, và cô biết rất rõ đó là rất liều mạng cho một Thần Sáng làm như vậy.”  
Tina đi vào văn phòng, đóng sập cánh cửa đằng sau lưng cô lại với một lực lớn hơn cần thiết, lầm bầm với Newt, cái người đang đọc một cái gì đó ở bàn của cô.

“Oh, chào, chuyện sao rồi-“ Newt bắt đầu và dừng lại khi mà cậu thấy cái mặt sưng sỉa của cô “Nó không ổn, tớ xin lỗi.”

Cô gầm lên, lấy tay vuốt khuôn mặt đang mệt- gần –chết của mình “Cậu không cần đâu, Newt. Dù sao thì đó cũng là lỗi của tớ, vì đã quá nổi hứng. “ Tina tiến tới ghế của mình và ngồi xuống, duỗi đôi chân mình dưới bàn.

Newt nhìn lên về phía cô và có một cái gì đó thoáng qua trong mắt cậu làm Tina thấy tò mò.

“Bằng cách nào đó cậu đã kiếm được cái gì à?” Cô hỏi, chẫm rãi gõ từng ngón tay xuống mặt bàn gỗ trong văn phòng của mình.

Môi Newt tạo thành một nụ cười quỷ quái khi mà cậu đưa cô một tờ giấy mà cậu- không, Percy tìm được lúc trước. Tina nhìn nó một cách nghi ngờ, trước khi bắt đầu đọc những gì có trong đó. Khi đọc xong, đôi mắt cô sáng lên với sự hy vọng.

“Vậy phần tiếp theo ở đâu?”  
Newt nhìn qua hướng khác “Ở đó không có phần tiếp theo.” Cậu nói, nhưng thêm vào ngay sau đó “Ít nhất là ở đây thôi!” Cậu duỗi người ra và nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô “Tớ đã hứa là sẽ giúp, nhớ chứ? Đã hứa là chúng ta sẽ mang ngài ấy về.”  
Tina giữ im lặng một hồi , Newt trở nên bồn chồn. Cô cười với cậu và gật đầu.

Newt cũng cười với cô “Tớ sẽ tự đi tìm hiểu vài thứ, và tớ sẽ kiếm được phần tiếp theo của bài báo đó dù chuyện gì có thể xảy ra đi chăng nữa, Tớ cũng hứa cả điều đó luôn nha.”

Newt không chắc rằng tại sao với vì ai mà cậu lại làm những gì bản thân đang làm. Nhưng có lẽ, điều này là vì Graves, và vì một chút cho chính cậu nữa. Nhưng cậu cũng thắc mắc, liệu Graves thật có cùng nụ cười xinh đẹp đó và giọng nói mềm mại đó như người đàn ông trong giấc mơ của cậu hay không.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xin lỗi vì sự nhây nhớt này.....  
> Tớ mới rớt vào một hố mới..........  
> Nói chung là sắp có cp mới đó..............


End file.
